Roman's Car
'''Roman's "Taxi" Esperanto '''is a vehicle featured in Living In Liberty City and Living In Liberty City 2. It is fitted with taxi accessories. In the second episode, it was destroyed by a semi-truck in a accident. Design The car is a black Esperanto with dirt on it. It is fitted with taxi accessories. The interior is very different than the other Esperanto as the interior color is red and the seats are different. Bio The car is first seen after Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic decide to go drinking. They take the car that was parked in the back and they drive until Westdyke, which then, they have a heated argument up to the point where Niko forces Roman out of the car and drives away. He drives it back to Roman’s Apartment. Soon after a few hours of sleep, Niko is awoke by the Chicken Man making noise. He decides to give chase and when the Chicken Man takes off in his custom van, Niko attempts to take the taxi only for it to be locked due to Roman locking it when returning to the apartment. Niko then leaves. Later on, Niko and Roman, reunite and likely forgets their heated argument from earlier. Then Niko asks if Roman wants to go drinking, which then, they decide to drive to a pub in Steinway, Dukes. Soon later on in the second episode, it is first seen when Niko and Roman plan to rob the Modo clothing store in Northwood, Algonquin in order to buy a game called Modern Lag Ops. Roman acts as the getaway driver while Niko receives the cash. Soon, they drive away, only for the cops to find and give chase to them. They split up with Niko on foot and Roman continuing to try and outrun a police officer. Soon after Niko escapes a officer, Roman enters a parking lot, where then, he successfully scales down the ramp without going over the edge, which then, the officer flies off the ramp, which has his cruiser totaled. Roman then meets Niko at a corner, where then, they drive to GamerShot to buy the Modern Lag Ops game. Soon, they drive back to the apartment to play it. Soon, Niko asks Roman if he could borrow his car, which Roman allows, with Niko going for a drive and drives near Middle Park until a semi-truck (likely the same one that hit him in the first episode) hits the car, causing it to fly and get totaled by crashing into multiple structures. Soon, the car is towed back to the apartment. Niko then tells Roman the news that his car got totaled, which angers Roman soon. After Niko goes back inside, Roman continues to cry over his car until it catches fire, which prompts Roman to run back inside. The car then explodes, permanently destroying it. After the explosion, it is unknown what has happened to the remains of it, but it is likely that it was cleaned up. Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Destroyed Vehicles